Forgetting Falls: Voice Inside
by lovesickness101
Summary: It's been a few years since the fall of Bill Cipher and even though Gravity Falls along with its citizens have mostly returned to their normal lives a select few are having trouble moving own personal Gravity Falls AU where no one can forget Bill and no one wants to admit it. Stan, Ford, Dipper, Mabel, McGucket, and more have to fight against their own inner triangle demon.


Ford spent years of his life with Bill calling him friend, receiving his help, and letting him use his body "how can I let that go…" Ford felt his heart beat with the rhythm of his foot fall as he walked down the overgrown trail. "It's not like they would understand …." He made a right turn into some brush and continued froward he knew this path like the back of his six fingered hand…He had made the trip every time he and Stan came back to Gravity Falls "always back to Gravity Falls…I just can't stay away " Ford soon found himself in the familiar clearing; he closed his eyes and breathed in the dewy morning air. Pine, oak, moss, damp soil, and …stone Ford opened his eyes and walked to the lone structure in the corner of the clearing. He set his pack down and sat behind the statue of his old friend letting the shade engulf him…."Hey Bill…"

Ford awoke with a start how long had he been out there? Small glittering droplets of dew speckled his coat and clung to his hair. The sun was just beginning to rise; its reflection bounced off the dew giving Ford the impression of being covered in diamonds for a moment he didn't move…,"I have to go" the words came out quiet but strained. This wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep in his secret corner of the forest and he knew it wouldn't be the last. A shiver ran from his heels to his head causing the meticulously placed drops to roll and fall from him. "I have to get up" Ford pushed himself forward and cringed his shoulder ached from leaning against Bill all night…against the statue…,"it's just a statue Bill is gone" he whispered to himself but another voice chimed in from deep within his conscious 'if that's true then why do you keep coming?'.

He closed his eyes and tried to catch the thought; this was a meditation technique he begun practicing when the voice first started its questioning. He had always prided himself on the control he had over his own mind but this voice was a sour reminder of the days spent with Bill controlling his body. Ford took a deep slow breath and imaged his six fingered hands reaching out toward the annoying voice trying to grab it. 'but what will you do when you catch me?', the voice asked. Questions always questions the voice never could state or explain only question him and he was always to slow to catch it.

When Ford opened his eyes he noticed the sun was significantly further up than when he began meditating. "Have to be careful can't let things get away from you." Ford stood and stretched his stiff legs "I'm getting old" he muttered before hearing a pop in his back "…older anyway". After a quick stretch he picked up his back pack and journal that lay open beside the statue. This journal was new and he showed it to no one not even Stan. In it he recorded any new anomalies he observed, any changes with Bill…or rather the statue of Bill, and records of the voice plaguing his thoughts. He was sure if any of his friends or family found out about his trips to the statue or the voice they would certainly think he was going mad 'but what if you are?' the voice sung "Oh be quiet it's just for comforts sake…I've earned this…" Ford dusted himself off and began to back track his way back to the Mystery Shack; out of routine rather than thought he lifted his hand and waved good bye to Bill "until next time…" he finished the good bye in thought, 'old friend'.

Mabel felt on edge as she carefully picked her way through the underbrush; her sweater getting snagged on thorns and branches. Guilt plucked her heart strings causing her to sigh "it's not like I'm hurting anyone...I mean it's not that big of a deal right?" Mabel tried to convince herself that her daily journey to see him was "okay". A bird bolted out of a near by bush startling Mabel into tripping over a stone and falling into a clearing; She got up trying to dust off her sweater but finally giving up and looking around, "here again...it's fine it's only for a few minutes...Dipper won't even miss me" The clearing never changed every year they would come to Gravity Falls to see their grunkles and friends ...and every year she would make the long track to this clearing. Mabel let her feet take her to the spot she knew so well and there it was Bill. The statue was covered in moss and grass but it was still there ...always there. She crouched behind the cool stone and pulled her sweater over her face ...as she did she could have sworn she heard a voice..."welcome back shooting star"...


End file.
